


Assumptions

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Ethan Nestor, Switch Mark Fischbach, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Ethan tops Mark until he doesn't.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 13





	Assumptions

Mark hadn't expected this.

As a switch, he had expected to take top over Ethan. He had expected the bouncing blue boy to be a sub and/or a bottom, as one does. But now Ethan was straddling his chest and Mark was admitting to himself that he had been very, _very_ wrong.

Ethan had been nervous when Mark had invited him to his bed, but as soon as the door was shut and the lights were out, Ethan had practically tackled Mark onto his bed. The unusual confidence was unnerving but had made Mark nothing but curious.

Mark had nothing against bottoming, he had just been taken by surprise. It would be an interesting experience, being topped by Ethan, Mark thought to himself.

"You okay, Mark?" Ethan asked, poking him in the face. He seemed concerned, like he knew this wasn't what Mark had expected.

"You're stronger than you look," Mark laughed, sounding slightly strangled due to the weight on his chest, "but yeah, I'm fine. Keep going with whatever you were planning to do."

Ethan smiled at him. "Just- tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" his eyebrows scrunched down in sincerity.

"Fuck, man, just get on with it- what happened to your confidence?" Mark joked, laying his head back against the pillow.

Ethan didn't reply, instead climbing off of Mark's chest and moving down to unzip his jeans and pull them off. He stopped at Mark's underwear, making an interested noise as he noticed the huge bulge in the fabric. It seemed to be all the reassurance Ethan needed, because he removed Mark's underwear and grasped the base of his cock with his hand.

Mark moaned as Ethan stroked his dick with two fingers from his other hand, making it throb needily under the attention. Mark had been dating Ethan for nearly a year, and this was the first time they were having sex, so Mark's cock had seen better days. As another moan escaped Mark's lips, Ethan looked up at him and grinned, obviously pleased with how easy it was to make Mark submit to him.

“Having fun, Mark?” Ethan teased, giving the end of his dick a few quick strokes with his fingers to drag more sounds of pleasure from him.

”Ah- Ethan- fuck,” Mark gasped, his cheeks flushed red. He wanted to answer the question but only ended up spitting out more expletives. He could feel the pressure building up in his cock, the need to cum pressing into his abdomen, and he knew Ethan could sense it too.

“Cum for me, Mark, I know you can do it,” Ethan wrapped one hand around the end of his cock and vigorously massaged his length with the other, a small smile gracing his lips.

Mark couldn’t reply, too busy moaning out of pleasure, and he groaned breathlessly as an orgasm rippled through his body, shaking him to his core. The pressure of Ethan’s hands on his shaft disappeared, and he looked down between his legs to see Ethan using his non-cum-covered hand to remove his own pants and toss them aside. Mark could make a good guess at what was coming, so he spread his legs out and gripped the sheets, trying to catch his lost breath.

”I’ve been looking forward to this,” Ethan murmured as he crawled on top of Mark, now naked from the waist down. “Watching you squeal as I fuck you in your own bed.”

”I wasn’t expecting to be on this end of the fucking, but I’ve been looking forward to it too,” Mark replied, barely a whisper as his throat ached slightly from the unfamiliar overuse. He reached up to grasp Ethan's bare hips, reassuring himself that it was real. "God, you're fucking gorgeous, Ethan," Mark's breath caught as Ethan's hair fell down into his face, those green eyes peering at him through the sea of brown.

"Shut up, hot stuff," Ethan retorted, roughly digging his fingers into Mark's shoulders as he positioned himself properly.

"I-" but Mark's reply was cut off as he felt Ethan's dick enter him, slowly and carefully, and his words turned into a gasping moan of sudden pleasure. " _Fuck._ "

Ethan grinned. "Knew you had better things to do with that mouth than talk," he teased, testing the waters with his cock as he made sure Mark was comfortable, making sure that he felt every tiny movement he made.

"F-fuck you," Mark spat, his cheeks bright red. There was a part of him that just wanted to flip Ethan over and ride him, but a greater portion wanted to see what Ethan could do. And then perhaps he could take over when Ethan was finished.

Mark was shaken from his thoughts by Ethan starting to thrust inside him, short and simple, no bravado or heavy power behind them. His hands tightened on Ethan's hips as a groan of sweet bliss escaped his lips, and he started to take control, guiding Ethan's hips into a stronger thrusting motion. "Losing your steam?" Mark panted, each thrust sending waves of electric pleasure through his body.

"S-something like that," Ethan replied in a strained tone, his grip on Mark's shoulders loosening. "I want... I want..." he stammered, green eyes finding pools of brown.

"Spit it out," Mark groaned. He halted the movements of Ethan's hips, forcing his dick to stay buried all the way inside of him. Mark hissed in pleasure, but the urge to take control after letting Ethan run the night was becoming stronger.

"Mark..." Ethan trailed off, peering deep into his gaze, and that distraction was exactly what Mark needed.

Mark growled and pushed down against the bed with his legs, letting go of Ethan's hips and instead using his arms to help flip himself on top of him. Ethan's cock stayed inside of him the whole time, but now Mark was the one in control.

"I told you earlier, I wasn't expecting to be on the bottom," Mark rumbled, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Ethan's shoulders. "I enjoyed you fucking me, but now it's my turn to show you how a real dom does it." As Mark had suspected, Ethan just liked being on top. In the face of a strong dominant that _wanted_ the reigns, he watched Ethan come undone beneath him.

"O-okay, Mark, b-but please be gentle," Ethan stammered, blinking up at him.

"Don't worry, baby," Mark leaned down and kissed Ethan's forehead. "You don't get to feel my dick tonight. Instead, you're going to watch me pleasure myself on yours."

"What? I-I thought-" Ethan started, but Mark cut him off.

"There's a difference between being fucked by someone and fucking yourself on someone else's dick," Mark explained pointedly. "I'm in control now, so just be quiet, 'kay?" he spoke the last word with a tight smile and a silly cock of the head, which made Ethan giggle nervously.

"Okay, Mark," Ethan answered, and Mark felt a rush of affection for him. He was so trusting of his boyfriend, it was adorable.

Then Mark remembered the dick up his ass and was forced away from those pure, fluffy thoughts. He had to reposition himself, which would be impossible with Ethan still inside him, so he (regretfully) had to pull himself off of Ethan's cock. As he moved, he wondered how close Ethan was to climax... it had to be close, with all the fun they'd already had. When he was positioned right, he guided Ethan to hold onto his hips, making sure Mark didn't miss.

Mark slammed himself down onto Ethan's dick again, gritting his teeth as pleasure sparked through him. He repeated the action but didn't come all the way off of Ethan's cock this time, and then he continued to do this with much more force than that which Ethan had been fucking him with. After a few thrusts, he leaned his head back, moaning in ecstasy, and he could feel Ethan's eyes burning into him.

"M-Mark," Ethan gasped, his fingernails leaving marks on his hips. "I'm going to cum, I'm going to-"

Mark placed a single finger on his lips, silencing him instantly, and he shushed him quietly. Then in preparation, Mark slid all the way down his length and held himself there, keeping his eyes on Ethan's face for signals of orgasm.

He didn't have to wait long, as barely a moment later Ethan's hips bucked up into him and released a stream of cum. Mark gasped, the hot liquid coating his insides and filling him up sufficiently. He looked down at Ethan, whose eyes were closed and face was contorted into pure bliss, and found it hard to believe that this man had topped him earlier in the evening.

Mark pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before lifting himself from his dick. They were both exhausted, he knew, but there was no way he was going to bed covered in Ethan's cum and half-naked, and there's no way he'd let Ethan do the same. "Come on, Ethan, up we get," Mark murmured reassuringly as he picked him up in a bridal carry. "We're going to go take a bath, sound fun?"

"Mark, put me _down,_ " Ethan protested, but it was weak and half-hearted.

"Mmm... _no,_ " Mark replied, and he carried Ethan out of the bedroom.


End file.
